


I'm Here for the Wedding?

by duchessofthemoonbase



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (i mean when aren't they but), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 1, F/M, Fake Dating, Humor, Weddings, chaotic dumbass poe & rey, damereycreationsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase
Summary: Six months ago, in a quest for free expensive gift baskets, Rey and Poe decided to send out fake wedding invitations to the one-hundred wealthiest people in the country.One of them just showed up.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 26
Kudos: 37





	I'm Here for the Wedding?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tweet: https://twitter.com/behindyourback/status/1041125826790612992. Because Rey and Poe would 100% do this, let’s be real.
> 
> HAPPY DAMEREY CREATIONS WEEK! <3 :D

****

**Today.**

“Nah,” Rose said. “We’ve seen _The Mummy_ like, twenty times.”

“You know,” Finn said. “I haven’t seen _Finding Nemo_ in a while. We could just watch that.”

Rey collapsed back on her couch and groaned. “Please, will someone make up their mind already? We’ve been sitting here for twenty minutes.”

Poe smiled at her from the end of the couch. “I second that.”

Rey sank deeper into the pillows as she allowed herself another quick glance at Poe. Of course he looked good, even in an old hoodie in the middle of their Saturday afternoon movie marathon. He’d been annoying like that these past few months—his gestures all especially endearing and his smiles making her weak in the knees. Sometimes, out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn he was watching her too. But of course—this could take their friendship and make it implode.

Asshole.

The doorbell rang, and Finn jumped up to get it. “It’s probably the Thai food.”

“Yay!” Rose said, continuing to scroll through Netflix to no avail.

Finn returned a few seconds later with a bewildered expression on his face. “Um…guys…”

“Yeah?”

“You know Bail Organa? The tech billionaire? Who runs AlderaanSearch?”

“Sure,” Rose said. “Why?”

“He’s at the door claiming to be a guest at Rey and Poe’s…..um, _wedding_?”

Rose put down the remote. “Their _what?”_

Finn and Rose looked over at them, awaiting explanation.

Poe looked at Rey, the realization hitting them both at the same time.

_Shit._

**Six Months Earlier.**

“No, it’s a _great_ idea.”

“You’re mad.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Poe asked. “We _don’t_ get free stuff?”

Rey sighed. “You’re very dangerous when you’re bored, you know.”

“I know,” Poe grinned. He was already formatting an invitation on the computer, laughing as Rey found a stack of envelopes in her desk. “I’m also compiling a list of contact info for the one-hundred richest people in America.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Rey said. “Only you would come up with a scheme like this.”

“It has to work,” he said. “The invites will go right to their assistants, who will promptly send us notes of apology and pity gifts. _Expensive_ pity gifts. I hope you like champagne.”

Rey rolled her eyes and looked over his shoulder at the computer screen. He’d done a fair job with the invitation—it was elegant, with pink roses and ivy gathered at the corners. _Poe Dameron and Rey Skywalker_ was written across the top in a swirling green curlicue font. She couldn’t help but think their names looked nice together.

“What day are we getting married?” Rey asked. “And where?”

“I’m just going to put down six months from today,” Poe said. “And I’ll just make your address the location. They won’t even check.”

Rey shrugged and pulled out a pile of stamps. “Fair enough.”

**Today, Again.**

“I don’t believe this,” Finn said. “Actually, yes, I do believe this. What the _fuck,_ you guys?”

“We thought we might get some free stuff,” Poe said. “We didn’t actually think—”

“Well you thought wrong!” Finn exclaimed. “Because now the wealthiest man in the country is waiting outside the door, and apparently, he expects to see a wedding!”

“We’ll just tell him there’s been a mistake,” Rey said.

“ _No,_ we’re not!” Rose whispered frantically. “You know how powerful Bail Organa is? If he finds out we tricked him, we could be in huge trouble! We could get sued or something!”

“Well, what are you suggesting we do then!?”

Rose smirked and shook her head. “You guys are just gonna have to suck it up and get married.”

“What?!?”

“You made your bed, idiots, and now you have to sleep in it,” Rose concluded. “One fake wedding won’t kill you. Finn, go distract Bail for as long as you can. Walk him around the apartment building. We’ve got ten minutes to put together a wedding.”

“What?” Poe asked. “We can’t put together a convincing—”

“Watch me,” Rose said, already running to Rey’s closet and digging out clothes. “Go! Go! Go!”

It never failed to amaze Rey how much Rose thrived under stress, taking charge and loving every minute of a challenge. In less than three minutes, she had pulled out a white sundress for Rey, and one of Rey’s black work blazers for Poe.

“Thank god you’re tiny,” Rose said, shoving it at him. “We gotta get chairs,” she muttered. “Chairs…chairs…aha!”

Rey rushed into her bathroom to change, catching her breath as she heard Rose shouting orders from outside. A million thoughts were rushing through her head: How was this ceremony going to work, anyway? What would they say? Who was officiating? Would they kiss?

And more than anything: _How does Poe feel about this whole thing?_

Rey quickly grabbed some mascara from the counter and brushed it on, examining herself in the mirror. She certainly didn’t look fit to grace the cover of a bridal magazine, but it would have to do. After all, most brides had more than ten minutes notice for such things.

When she stepped outside, the living room was almost completely wedding-ready. Rose had taken the string lights from her bedroom and hung them up around the window. Her tall nightside table stood in front of it with a vase of flowers perched atop it, creating a small makeshift altar. It didn’t look half bad.

“Good god, Rose,” she said. “Have you ever thought about going into event planning? I was in the bathroom for like, two minutes.”

“She’s already transformed me, too,” Poe laughed. He wore a pair of her black sweatpants and the black blazer over his white undershirt. He had a black tie around his neck, if you could call it that.

“What is that?” Rey asked, squinting at it.

Rose shrugged. “Pantyhose I found in your dresser.”

“Rose!”

“I’ll buy you new ones! Help me get out glasses!”

As Rose found a bottle of cheap white wine and some champagne glasses, Poe pulled her aside.

“Hey,” he said. “Look, I know this is…fake, and whatever, but if you’re uncomfortable with it, we can still…”

“It’s fine, Poe,” Rey said, smiling at him. “Like Rose said, we got ourselves into this.”

They met eyes for a few moments, something heavy and unsaid passing between them.

As Rose was putting candies into little bowls, they heard steps coming from outside.

“It really has been interesting,” came Bail Organa’s voice from down the hall. “My PR team really wants me to _connect_ with the consumers, you know, and they figured this would be the perfect opportunity…”

Rose grinned. “Showtime.”

Poe froze in a panic. “What about the vows? What the hell are we doing?”

“I don’t know!” Rose said. “We’ll make something up!”

The door clicked open, and Finn walked in with a pained expression on his face. “Mr. Organa is here, everyone,” he announced, glaring at Poe and Rey in a way that said _you guys owe me for this._ Bail looked much the way he did in the newspapers—distinguished-looking, perennially tired, and wearing an expensive suit.

“Ah!” Bail said, looking around the small room and trying to hide his distaste. “How quaint. Very…rustic. Eclectic.”

“Mr. Organa,” Finn said. “This is our bride and groom.” He led Bail over to Poe and Rey, who stood waiting in the corner.

“Hi,” Rey said as the man wrapped her in a tense hug, and then he moved over to shake Poe’s hand.

“It’s an honor to have you here sir,” Poe said, a smug grin on his face. “That system you invented where your employees have to write down how long they were in the bathroom? Incredible. The money you must have saved. As an aspiring businessman myself, I can’t even tell you how much of an _inspiration—_ ”

Rey gave Poe a sharp kick to the leg as Bail went to introduce himself to Rose. “You absolute _fucker,_ ” Rey said. “I thought the point of this was so he _doesn’t_ kill us?”

Poe smiled. “When else am I going to get a chance to mock someone that evil? Come on.”

“Fine.”

Bail looked around the room. “Where is everyone? Don’t either of you have parents?”

Poe shook his head. “No sir,” he lied. “They’re dead. All four of them.”

“Goodness,” Bail said. “Do you mind me asking what happened?”

“Um,” Poe said. “Train accident.”

“What? All of them?”

“Yes,” Rey added. “They were all train…enthusiasts.”

Finn was quietly thumping his head against the wall in the corner.

“How tragic,” Mr. Organa said. “And how did you two meet?”

“Well, we were friends first,” Poe said. “And then,” he said, wrapping his arm around Rey. “We fell for each other.” He planted a kiss on her cheek, and Rey felt heat rush to her face. _Well that’s a little too close to the truth…_

“How adorable!” Bail said. “An engaged couple and she still blushes like a schoolgirl when you kiss her!”

“She is very adorable, sir,” Poe said, beaming at Rey.

“And who is officiating this wedding?”

They all looked at each other in a panic. “I am,” Finn decided, raising his hand.

“Well, let’s get on with it, then,” Mr. Organa said. “I have a call at five.”

“Okay,” Finn said, frantically googling what Rey assumed were wedding vows. He moved behind Rey’s bedside table and looked at them, gesturing them over. “Guys? Showtime.”

Rey and Poe walked in front of Finn, standing across from each other. Bail took a seat in a hot pink folding chair beside them, looking decidedly like he did not want to be there.

“Hold hands, you guys,” Finn whispered.

Rey held her hands out and Poe took them, a sudden sense of calm washing over her. He rubbed small circles into her hands as they stood, soothing her.

“We are gathered here today,” Finn said, trying his best to look like he wasn’t reading off his phone. “To join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out two rings. Rey recognized them from the top of her dresser, ones she had gotten on clearance at Forever21. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves as the weight of Finn’s words started to hit her.

Rey didn’t think she’d be this nervous.

It was a fake wedding. A joke. Bail Organa would leave, and they’d all have a laugh and eat the Thai food that was now growing cold on the counter.

_Then why is my heart racing out of my chest? Why do I feel like crying? Why can’t I look at him?_

“Poe Dameron,” Finn said. “Do you take this woman to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?”

Rey was still looking down at her feet, too embarrassed to look up.

All of a sudden Finn stopped.

“Poe?” he asked. “Dude? Are you _crying?”_

Bail interrupted, enraged. “A man can’t cry during his own wedding vows?”

“Right, sorry, sorry,” Finn said. “Anyway.”

Rey glanced up, and sure enough, Poe’s eyes were watering, full of some emotion she couldn’t quite name. “I do,” he said, squeezing her hand.

“Rey Skywalker,” Finn said. “Do you take this man to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?”

She thought about Poe, about his mother’s ring hanging around his neck, the story he had told her about it. Weddings, commitment—they meant a lot to him. And she realized with a sudden, abject horror that he was wasting his words, wasting his first time tasting that kind of moment, _for a joke_. And he would never, ever, in a million years, do that unless—

_Unless…_

Rey looked up, tears running down her own face now. She looked at Poe and smiled, reaching up to wipe the tears from his cheeks. It didn’t feel like a game anymore.

“I do,” she said, trembling. “And Poe, also, you really should know—”

“ _I know_ ,” Poe said, beaming as he placed one of the gold rings on her finger. “I promise you—I know. And I feel the same. I’ve felt the same since the day I met you, Rey.”

She fell into his arms and hugged him, both of them too happy for words. It was like everyone in the room had disappeared, and it was just the two of them glowing under the twinkle lights.

Finn stood before them with a delighted and shocked expression on his face. “Well,” he said, looking over at Rose, who was practically dancing in the corner. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Poe placed a hand on her cheek. “What do you think?”

Rey grinned. “I think I’d like nothing more.”

He pulled her into his arms, Rey sighing as his lips finally met hers, as she reached a hand up to bury in his curls. They kissed as if they’d been waiting to for months (and oh, they really had) so high off the thrill of it that they couldn’t bear to let go of each other, couldn’t—

“ _Ahem,”_ Rose said.

They pulled apart, grinning at each other like idiots.

“By the way,” Poe whispered, low enough so Bail couldn’t hear. “Can I take you out sometime?”

“I’d like that,” Rey said.

“Well, that was an enlightening experience,” Bail Organa interrupted, looking at his watch. They had almost forgotten he was there. “I hear a lot of stories about how the less fortunate live, but seeing it for myself was certainly eye-opening.” He stood up to approach the couple, and patted Poe awkwardly on the shoulder. “No proper altar, no music, I mean, heck son, your tie looks like a piece of ladies’ undergarments…and yet you still look so happy despite it. It’s really touching. You must have worked so hard to put this together.”

“Oh we did,” Poe said. “It definitely took a _long_ time. Like…longer than ten minutes kind of a long time.”

Rose made a face like she was going to punch him later.

“By the way, sir,” Poe said, suddenly remembering the original goal of their mission. “If you have a gift it goes on the table back there. And we’ve got wine in the back.”

Mr. Organa chuckled, looking down at Rey and Poe and smiling. “With the kind of relationship you two have,” he said, patting their shoulders again. “You don’t need money. Love will always sustain you—it’s always sustained me.”

Finn made a face as Mr. Organa walked to the back of the room, downed a glass of wine, grabbed a random bag of chocolates that wasn’t even part of the wedding setup, and left.

“Unbelievable,” Rose said. “ _Unbelievable._ That man is worth two hundred billion dollars and he can’t even spare us a gift card to the fucking Olive Garden?”

“Maybe he caught on,” Rey theorized.

Finn just chuckled. “I don’t think so. You guys were… _very believable.”_

“Um,” Poe said bashfully.

“Yeah…” Rose smirked, circling around them. “Are we going to talk about that?”

Rey looked up at Poe and smiled as he took her hand. “Maybe later,” he said, turning to Rey and giving her a conspiratorial look. “Wanna go make out?”

“Yeah, sure,” Rey said, and they walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

“Hey!” Finn called out. “We were gonna watch a movie! Guys!”

Rose sighed. “More Thai food for us,” she said, leaning back on the couch.

“True,” Finn said, opening a container of curry. They both froze as a loud moan came through the wall. “We’re going to have to deal with that a lot now, aren’t we?”

Rose sighed. “Yup.”

“Wait…” Finn said. “They’re not…they’re not _actually_ married now, right? Because I did get ordained on the internet when I was bored once.”

Rose’s eyes widened. “Um…?”

“It’s fine.”

“Yeah!” Rose said, shrugging and swatting her hand. “I’m sure it’s _fineeee…_ ”


End file.
